Pattern Master
Runes, glyphs, sigils, and symbols hold great magical power. The pattern master is the master of written magic and spells inscribed within a perfectly rendered diagram. While other spellcasters must record their spells in pages upon pages of cryptic formulae, the pattern master knows that every spell has a perfect geometrical design, a figure whose angles and intersections hint at the secrets hidden in the structure of the multiverse. Pattern masters are almost always mages. Sorcerers and bards do not prepare spells, and therefore rarely qualify for the class. In any event, they lack the meticulous and studious inclination to perform magic by scribing painstaking diagrams. Requirements To qualify to become a pattern master, a character must fulfill all of the following criteria. Skill: Decipher Script 9 ranks, Disable Device 4 ranks, Knowledge (arcana) 9 ranks., Search 4 ranks. Feats: Scribe Scroll. Spells: Able to prepare and cast 3rd level arcane spells. Special: The Archmage's Pupil: The hopeful pattern master must convince Archmage Absulcon to teach him. Absulcon is the only person on Torar that can teach this path of magic. He must be convinced that the hopeful student will use this power for the betterment of the world, and will typically require that some task is done, and that the student willingly submit to a geas. Game Rule Information Hit Die: d4. Class Skills: The following are the class skills (and the key ability for each) for the pattern master prestige class: Concentration (Con), Craft (Int), Decipher Script (Int), Disable Device (Int), Knowledge (all skills, taken individually) (Int), Profession (Wis), Search (Int), and Spellcraft (Int). Skill Points: 2 + Int modifier. Table: The Pattern Master Class Features The following are the class features of the pattern master class: Weapon and Armor Proficiencies Pattern masters gain no proficiency with any weapon or armor. Spells per Day/Spells Known At each level, a pattern master gains new spells per day (and spells known, if applicable) as if he had also gained a level in an arcane spellcasting class to which he belonged before adding the prestige class level. He does not, however, gain any other benefit that a character of that class would have gained (such as the bonus feat sometimes gained by a mage). If he had more than one arcane spellcasting class before becoming a pattern master, he must decide to which class to add each level to for the purpose of determining spells per day and spells known. Glyph of Warding A pattern master adds glyph of warding to his spellbook as a 3rd level arcane spell. He can prepare and cast the spell just like any other spell he knows. Draw Spellglyph (Su) A spellglyph is an arcane diagram that substitutes for a specific spell's verbal and material components (if any). When a pattern master casts a prepared spell in conjunction with a spellglyph, he can cast the spell as if it were affected by the Silent Spell feat. The spellglyph replaces any material components (other than a focus) normally required by the spell. A pattern master chooses at the time of casting whether to use a spellglyph. An expended spellglyph disappears, just like any other material component. A spell cast using a spellglyph is impossible to identify while being cast except by another pattern master. This makes the pattern master's spells immune to counterspelling. Spellglyphs are normally scribed on parchment, much like scrolls. Preparing a spellglyph requires 1 hour and the use of rare inks costing 25 gp per spell level. If the spell normally requires an expensive material component (with a value of more than 5 gp), exotic inks and treatments of equal cost must be used in the preparation of the spellglyph. Book of Patterns (Ex) At 2nd level and higher, a pattern master uses a unique system for recording the details of a spell that drastically reduces the expense of maintaining spellbooks. Every spell he learns from now on requires no gp expenditure to scribe into his spellbook. Personal Glyph (Su) At 2nd level and every even level thereafter, the pattern master can trace a pattern of geometric shapes onto his own body, imbuing him with mystical energy. Once scribed, the personal glyph is permanent, and will even grow back after the area it is scribed on is damaged. Scribing a personal glyph requires 1 hour and 25 gp worth of rare inks and other materials. Multiple scribings of the same rune stack. Aiwa - The glyph of protection. You gain damage reduction of 1/magic. Ansu - The glyph of air. You gain a +1 enhancement bonus to Dexterity. Ewe - The rune of travel. You gain a +10 bonus to your base speed. Geb - The rune of lightning. Deal 2 points of electricity damage with all melee attacks and against attackers that strike you in melee combat. Spells with the electricity descriptor deal +1 damage per die. Hagla - The rune of striking. You gain a +1 enhancement bonus to attack rolls. Inga - The rune of earth. You gain a +1 enhancement bonus to Constitution. Id - The rune of ice. Deal 2 points of cold damage with all melee attacks and against attackers that strike you in melee combat. Spells with the cold descriptor deal +1 damage per die. Jera - The rune of healing. You gain fast healing 1. Kaz - The rune of truth. You gain a +1 enhancement bonus to Wisdom. Lagua - The rune of water. Your swim speed increases by +10 feet, or you gain a swim speed of 10 feet. Manaar - The rune of awareness. You gain a +2 enhancement bonus to Listen, Search, and Spot checks. Ofala - The rune of rest. Reduce the amount of time it takes you to be rested (including regaining spells) by 1 hour, and the amount of time it takes for you to be considered to have had a full day of bed rest by 2 hours. Penthe - The rune of mystery. You gain a +1 enhancement bonus to Charisma. Thuruz - The rune of fire. Deal 2 points of fire damage with all melee attacks and against attackers that strike you in melee combat. Spells with the fire descriptor deal +1 damage per die. Ur - The rune of strength. You gain a +1 enhancement bonus to Strength. Wu - The rune of intellect. You gain a +1 enhancement bonus to Intelligence. Sigilsight (Ex) A pattern master of 3rd level or higher can use a Search check to find magic traps based on runes, glyphs, sigils, symbols, and other writings as a rogue with the trapfinding ability can. He gains a bonus equal to his caster level on all Search checks to find traps of this sort. A pattern master who merely comes within 10 feet of a magic rune, glyph, sigil, or symbol, or the threshold of danger for such a device, is entitled to make a Search check as if he were actively searching for the magic trap. Additionally, the pattern master is able to easily identify the magical properties of any magical item that has visible runes. He need only study the item for 1 minute and he knows all of its properties and abilities. This does not function on artifacts or items of legacy. Defensive Spellglyph Casting (Ex) At 3rd level the pattern master is more adept at using his spellglyphs in a defensive manner. He gains an insight bonus equal to his pattern master level to Concentration checks when using a spellglyph. Pass Sigil (Su) Beginning at 4th level, a pattern master can temporarily negate magical wards based on written symbols, sigils, runes, or glyphs. As a standard action, a pattern master can attempt to pass such a sigil. He must succeed on a level check (DC 6 + the sigil creator's caster level). If successful, he can suppress the effects of the device for as long as he maintains concentration (which might make it possible for others to pass the sigil safely, too). A pattern master must be able to see the device to be passed. Powerful Spellglyph (Ex) When a 5th level pattern master prepares a spellglyph for a spell, he knows how to strengthen the spell beyond its normal effects. His caster level is treated as 1 higher for any spell he casts with the use of a spellglyph. This may be stacked with other spellglyph effects, such as Extend Spellglyph. Greater Glyph of Warding A 5th level pattern master adds greater glyph of warding to his spellbook as a 6th level arcane spell. He can prepare and cast the spell just like any other spell he knows. Extend Spellglyph (Ex) When a 6th level pattern master prepares a spellglyph for a spell, he knows how to make the spell last longer than normal. The spell is treated as if affected by the Extend Spell feat, though the level of the spell does not change. This may be stacked with other spellglyph effects, such as Widen Spellglyph. Widen Spellglyph (Ex) When a 7th level pattern master prepares a spellglyph for a spell, he knows how to increase the spell's area much further than normal. The spell is treated as if affected by the Widen Spell feat, though the level of the spell does not change. This may be stacked with other spellglyph effects, such as Extend Spellglyph. Swift Scrivener (Ex) At 7th level, whenever the pattern master creates a scroll, he may choose to create an extra scroll that is identical to the first at no extra cost. Additionally, the time it takes for him to scribe scrolls and create spellglyphs is reduced by half. Finally, the casting time for all "Symbol" spells is reduced to 1 minute. Empower Spellglyph (Ex) When an 8th level pattern master prepares a spellglyph for a spell, he knows how to make the spell's effects more potent. The spell is treated as if affected by the Empower Spell feat, though the level of the spell does not change. This may be stacked with other spellglyph effects, such as Extend Spellglyph. Maximize Spellglyph (Ex) When a 9th level pattern master prepares a spellglyph for a spell, he knows how to make the spell's effects much more potent. The spell is treated as if affected by the Maximize Spell feat, though the level of the spell does not change. This may be stacked with other spellglyph effects, such as Extend Spellglyph. Skywrite (Su) At 9th level, a pattern master can scribe a spellglyph into the air in front of him with his fingertip instead of using a prepared spellglyph. If he does, he expends an amount of XP equal to 1/25th of the normal gp cost for creating the spellglyph for that spell instead of the gp cost. This leaves behind a glowing image of the spellglyph for 1 round that floats in the air before fading away. Supreme Spellglyph (Ex) At 10th level, the pattern master's spellglyphs are extremely potent. His caster level is treated as 2 higher for any spell he casts with the use of a spellglyph. This stacks with the bonus from Powerful Spellglyph, and may be stacked with other spellglyph effects, such as Extend Spellglyph. Category:Prestige Classes